Everlasting Memories
by MayIsCrazyMixer
Summary: Past couldn't be change no matter what. They formed you to be the way you are now and there's nothing you can do against them. Now living in present time, I lead a normal life as I wondered what kind of future will I faced. One thing for sure. These memories... will eternally crafted inside my mind in a block of never-melted ice.


:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

AN:

I know I shouldn't start another story while the other one still not finish yet (updating two stories in the same time is hard after all I8") But I feel bad for not updating anything for half a year and I still can't get my fingers on JoFL D'X  
And so here I am starting a new story about my HTF OC: Virost or Vy for short 83

This will be a story about his childhood in W.A.R. time until finally he decided to move into Happy Tree Town (let's short it into HTT instead), so there will be a lot of OCs appeared instead of HTF's original characters. For those who dislike this kind of fanfic, please, I don't want to cause a trouble, I just want to share. If you hate this, you know where the back button is and you're free to forget this story ever existed in your beautiful life. Thank you very much C8

This will be my second made up story in this website, but still I am nothing but a complete amateur in this world so please spare me some tolerate and understanding for both my story and my English (is not my native language after all).  
And please do note this, dear readers: **The story will be mentioning about BL or "Boys' Love".** (Not now though but in future chapters. Maybe if I don't change my mind or if I ever made it that far that's it =w=")

You're an Anti about this? Then here's your stop sign. Nobody forced you to choose this road you're free to turn around and find another fitting road C8  
But please don't leave any harsh comments before leaving for I am quite sensitive about myself.

Well I wrote another long author note, didn't I? I8 Alright I'm done now 83  
Enjoy. (=w=)/

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Chapter 1, Prologue.**

I still couldn't believe it until now. Here I am living peacefully in beautiful town where there are no gunshots, mines bombs, or anything that might instantly take everything that preciously dear in your life.  
Well, there might be accidents and such a thing which might take your life by the end of the day though. But still, as long as you're in the boundary of this city so called "Happy Tree Town" you will be revived on the next day and you'll be able to start your daily normal live again as if nothing is happened to you.

It's abnormal, I know. But hey, none shall complain about this. The citizens, including my own self, known every consequence and these situation –or curse some might called- before entering this town. So there will be no complains about getting killed or getting nuts because you don't know how can you stay alive after, either being run by any kinds of vehicles, being cut into half or small pieces, being grinded or cooked alive, and many other "accidents".

Called me crazy or whatever you want, this situation amused and relieved me at the same time. I am after all, is someone whom will be referred to be "broken". I killed others just because of a simple matter. Losing my scarf.  
I'll lose my temper, starting a killing spree, show no mercy nor tolerance, and once I notice, I got my scarf back with blood all over my body and blood bath colored my surrounded. So if there's anything to be noted: Don't take my scarf away from me then everything will be just fine.

Anyway, back to main topic. Yeah, this "broken" me able to lead a normal life in this town. I even start my own family now. I got twin as my children, some trouble they might cause in some way or another but, we're a happy family.  
Our family being considered to be middle class. We got anything we need. House, food, clothes, toys, anything we want. I could thank my current job and everything that I've manages to save from my past I guess.

My past…

How long was it again? I've already forgot. But I believe it has been many years pass since the day when I stayed on that freezing cold base I always thought to be my home. The place where I grown up. The place where I learn everything I know. And the place which is holding a lot of precious moment in my life but also the most horrible memories which end up making me "broke" apart like this.

"Dad, you're in there?"

I heard someone asked me. I turned my attention away from a notebook I've been writing at. Behind me, standing at the doorframe, is a boy in age of ten. He's one of my children, the youngest among the twin. Followed after him soon is the oldest. Both shared same facial features –obviously since they're twins- but had different personalities. It's easy to know their different among another.

"What is it boys? Something wrong?"

I asked them back with smile on my face, at the same time when I put my notebook on table then approached and leaned closer to them. It was some kind of autopilot system inside me to smile to anyone. But recently I've learn how to smile truly from my heart, not for outside or appearance only.

"There are these… men, downstairs. They said they know you and wanna see you Dad"

I perked an eyebrow up. Judging by how my oldest son giving his answer to me, these guests are someone new in HTT. Foreign guests are looking for me? I wonder who they might be?

"Alright, I'll go down and see them now"

I was about to walk pass the boys and go straight down to stairs to greet whoever these guests are, but I paused for a sec before asking my boys another question again.

"Is Mom the one who opened the door for them? "

The boys stayed quiet for a while before nodding in synch. I heaved a sigh, immediately rushed toward to downstairs.  
Let's just hope nothing bad happened to those new guests, and if _that_ did happen, let's hope they know HTT's cursed so they won't freak out on the next day they woke up.

* * *

Soft wind blowing around, asking some hands to dance with falling leaves. Together with wind a leave went into an open up window on the second floor.  
Near the window there's a table where a notebook is being placed on the top of its wooden surface. Whoever owned this old notebook seems like to forget to close the book before leaving it behind.

As if feeling curious to the contain of these notebook, wind asking its friend and together they blow themselves and let the notebook's pages flipped open until it reached the final pages.  
Being glued on the last pages is an old photo that has starting to turned yellowish brown, proving how old this photo is. Some edge of the photo got torn apart and some stains marked few part of the photo, the picture, however didn't get stained or ripped at all.

There stood inside the photo are two men and a woman. On the left shoulder of one of the man written "G-B" while on the right shoulder of the woman written "A-R". Just like the photo the ink had also turn slight brown. The G-B guy stood on the right side of the other man who stood in the middle, The A-R girl stood on the left side of the middle man.

Right on the top right side of the photo, written by new black ink, written a statement…

"Everlasting Memories, V-W"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Eeyup, a short chapter it is aye? 8I  
Oh, and I forgot to mention this but OCs appearance won't be like cartoon version of HTF original form but human with animal ears and tails  
(friends of mine referred this as Furry/Furries form 83)

Well this is the prologue part of this story. The next chapter will be about Vy's past.  
The day he arrived on his "home" C8

The present time will be continued in last chapter, so who are these guests and what Vy means by "that", will got suspend and only being told later~83  
(Again, if I ever made it that far folks QvQ;; )

So what kind of past Vy had? How did he end up involved in W.A.R.? Who are those people in the photo? And what make Vy "broken"?  
Wait till next chapiee~83

R&R anyone? OwO

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


End file.
